ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Raven vs Kagura Mikazuchi
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! The gravity of the situation got worse since Claudette and Chartette left. Kagura tries to rebel, but is intervened by a gravity user. Whose gravity will remain undeterred? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Raven.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Kagura Mikazuchi.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Several weeks have passed since Claudette's victory over Millenna, but chaos has since raged; and a gravity user by the name of Raven came into town at the worst time... (Cues TD Miko's Theme: Shoutoku Legend ~ True Administrator) Ardore demanded an interrogation on the black haired rogue, but she resisted by simply pushing all guards back. Kagura Mikazuchi then arrived just to see that a young woman did all the work for her. Kagura then pulled out her sword, only for Raven to have total control over it. Kagura: What the hell...! Gravity is my expertise! Who does she think she is? Raven: I don't wish to waste your time with anything related to words. Die. Raven then gave Kagura's sword back, just in time for the fight to begin... The Fight ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE. FIGHT! 59.9-52.5: Raven immediately levitated herself in the air, high. Kagura wasn't impressed, and used her magic to reach the same height as Raven. This never impressed either combatant. Kagura prepared her katana, but Raven charged at her with her "talons". Kagura got scratched, just as her unsheathed sword was grasped by Raven's foot. Kagura grew annoyed. 53.9-51.6: Kagura: Stop being a winged Monkey, and fight me, freak! 50.8-44.2: Raven: If you didn't act like a complete monster, and start caring for your fellow allies... Maybe people would like you more as a person, not a warrior. 43.5-40.7: Kagura grew angry and pulled out her sword, and fought from there on. She even tried removing Raven's Gravity abilities... It didn't work. Raven's Gravity is immune to Kagura's Gravity Manipulation, negating it as a result. She had no choice but to fight in the air... 40.1-25.8: As Kagura was forced to pull out her sword, Raven's hair turned blue, seeing the Swordsman as a Nevi like threat. Kagura then used her blade, Archenemy to try and slice through Raven's very body. It was actually an illusion of Kagura unsheathing her blade. As she did so, she was quick enough to strike. It didn't miss, and yet... A true master of Gravity was left unscathed; she didn't even flinch! 30.7-25.4: Raven: Fool. You think a mere sword can settle this wager? You'd be damned to the gates of Hell just thinking any of your tactics can work... 25.3-10.2: Desperate, Kagura unsheathed her Archenemy and swung it, creating a giant energy blast that totaled Raven in the air. Kagura lowered herself, and activated her Gravity Magic, forcing Raven to the ground with no chance of getting up. As Raven regained consciousness, she found her gravity powers were negated. Kagura was about to rush at her. 9.4-0.1: Raven can't move! This battle ultimately was decided as her abilities were locked, and without her gravity persisting, she can't do didly squat. Kagura sliced through the grounded Raven and made her a Broken Bird without even unsheathing her blade. (TD Miko's Theme: Shoutoku Legend ~ True Administrator Ends.) 0.0: Kagura: Mermaids don't like to be called Sirens... K.O.! As Kagura took her leave, another Gravity Manipulator, attacked her. Her name is Kat, and she knew she was a threat. Kagura simply pushed Kat out of reach. But she and Dusty fused to create Gravity Panther, which overwhelmed Kagura abit. This ultimately forced Kat to truly be in rage. Kat: Do you even love anyone?! Why are you so into yourself?! Kagura: Go back to hell... The rest as they say... Is history. Results/Credits (Cues BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma OST - THE HIGHLANDER) THIS MELEE's WINNER IS... KAGURA MIKAZUCHI! Raven is from Gravity Rush, owned by SCE JAPAN studio. Kagura Mikazuchi is from Fairy Tail, owned by Kodansha. Shoutoku Legend ~ True Administrator is from TOUHOU PROJECT, owned by ZUN. THE HIGHLANDER is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees